


The Name's Bond

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ASSASSIN!DEAN, Alpha!Lucifer, Assassin!Lucifer, Castiel Gets Kidnapped, Danger!Kink, M/M, Rut, Scent Bond, assassins!au, for plot, omega!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Lucifer receives word that Dean has kidnapped Castiel. He goes to kill the Omega who dared do so, but things ended up being more complicated than he wanted.





	The Name's Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Scent Bond Square on my SPN ABO Bingo Card
> 
> Special Thanks to @ohdarlingifonlyyouknew and @gabe-trash for the inspiration

“Your new mission,” Michael said, slamming a file down in front of Lucifer. The blond looked up and glared at Michael. **  
**

“I just got back two hours ago,” he grumbled.

“We’ll double your usual fee,” Michael offered. “His name’s Dean Winchester. Aged twenty six, uses a variety of rock star aliases. Presented as an Omega at the age of fifteen, and is a deadly killer.”

Lucifer opened the file and sighed. “And we’re interested in taking him out, why?” he asked, scanning. The Omega was handsome, and allegedly smelled like apple pie, leather polish, and engine grease.

“Because two months ago he took out one of our own,” Michael said.

“Who’d he take out?” Lucifer inquired idly.

“He took out Azazel,” Michael reported.

Lucifer snorted. “You want me to go after the guy who actually got rid of one of our worst assassins?” he asked lowly.

“His younger brother took out Alistair,” Michael told him.

“So why are you sending me after the Omega? I take it younger brother’s an Alpha,” Lucifer said.

His older brother huffed. “Yes, he is. Good guess. But because this isn’t the first time Dean Winchester’s taken out a member of the Mercies.”

Lucifer snorted. “Do you find it ironic that we work for a group of mercenaries and assassins that pride themselves on mercy killings?” he asked. “This is personal, big brother.”

Michael was quiet for a moment. “He kidnapped Castiel,” he finally said.

Lucifer stood up. “When?” he asked.

“Two nights ago. There was a ransom note. Best operative we have.” Michael looked at Lucifer. “That’s you, little brother.”

Lucifer’s nostrils flared out angrily. “So he’s doing this as a suicide mission,” he said flatly.

Michael shrugged. “One could see it that way. Dean Winchester is also incredibly brash.”

“I’ve noticed,” Lucifer said dryly. “I want all the surveillance footage you’ve got on Dean Winchester within the past four days on my desk in one hour. I’ll be at the range.”

Lucifer crept to the room where he knew Dean was staying (and keeping his littlest brother). He had been hunting Dean for a week now, once Michael gave him all the things he needed.

He looked down the hallway, making sure that there was no one coming as he began to work on breaking into Dean’s room.

Dean had a corner room- stupid of him, really. He could smell the Omega, and his Beta brother. Dean was relaxed, his brother not so much. In fact, he could smell his brother’s fear.

Don’t worry, Castiel, he thought, glad that he was wearing scent blockers, I’ve got you. I’ll get you home where your mate can check in on you.

The electronic device he was using to break into Dean’s bedroom beeped, signalling that he had unlocked it. Grinning to himself, he brought out his gun and double checked the clip before easing the door open and slinking in. Softly, he disconnected the device and set it on the inside of the door, closing the door gently so it didn’t even click shut. He pressed himself into the closet area and peered around the corner slightly.

Castiel was handcuffed to the chair, duct tape over his mouth. There was a black eye welling up on his younger brother’s face, and his clothes were tattered. The mating bite that Castiel had was on full display. He couldn’t see Dean anywhere, but he heard his voice.

“Y’know, Cas, I don’t think anyone’s coming,” Dean said idly. The bed creaked and Dean was suddenly in view, wearing just a simple pair of blue jeans. He had a military crew cut and a black pentagram encircled with fire as a tattoo on his face, and he was bow legged. He ripped the duct tape off of Castiel’s mouth.

“Someone’s coming,” Castiel rasped. “I promise you. Michael would put the best of us on the case and let me tell you, Dean Winchester, when Lucifer gets here-”

“Lucifer.” Dean snorted. “Were your parents all smoking crack when they named you guys?”

“There’s only four of us, and we’re all named after angels,” Castiel spat.

“And the Devil,” Dean chortled. “Well, tell me all about the scary bad that is Old Scratch.” He grabbed the chair nearby and straddled the back of it, facing Castiel. “Tell me about your scariest big brother.”

“Lucifer is ruthless, cunning,” Castiel spat. “All of us were trained to be assassins since we were seven, and Lucifer is the best of us. He’s intelligent and plans things out with strategic wariness. Just because he’s not here yet doesn’t mean that he doesn’t know where you are, and at what time you last took a shit. He knows. He’s charming, when he wants to be. His voice can hypnotize even the strongest of Alphas, and his scent is overwhelming. Mint and citrus and something spicy. Scents that you don’t think go together, but they match him for some reason.”

“Doesn’t sound that scary to me,” Dean mentioned. “Just sounds like some other knothead Alpha.”

Castiel snorted. “I’ve only ever seen Lucifer go into rut once, and that was when he presented,” he said. “He has an extraordinary control on his libido and if he fucks an Omega, it’s strictly business. Information only. Or a kill.” Castiel licked his dry, cracked lips. “If you are on his list, you can count yourself on being dead. No one’s ever escaped Lucifer. No one. The last thing most of the dead see before they die is icy blue and cold hard black. He’s quick, efficient, and doesn’t like a mess.”

“Sounds like me,” Dean noted.

Castiel smirked. “And you’re not going to live much longer, Dean Winchester. You obviously didn’t hear about what happened the last time someone kidnapped a member of his family.”

“Pray, tell,” Dean said.

Castiel took a deep breath. “Someone kidnapped our brother, Gabriel,” he said. “Michael wanted to go after Baldur but Lucifer insisted he do it. Michael’s more of a bureaucrat anyways, and we all know it. Lucifer found out where Gabriel was in an hour, and he took two days to prepare.” He gave a slow smirk, one that was similar to Lucifer’s own. “Gabriel swears, to this day, that Baldur was pleading for his life but Lucifer showed no mercy. Shot Baldur in the feet, knees, and hips before shooting him in the throat. One of his messier kills, but he’ll make you suffer, however briefly.”

Dean snorted. “I’d like to see him try. What does he do in his off time?”

“Nothing,” Castiel admitted. “Killing is his life.”

Lucifer smirked and clicked the safety off.

“Well.” Dean said, standing up and returning the chair to the desk. “I’m gonna grab us something to eat while we wait for your older brother to arrive. I’d love to dance with him.”

Castiel snorted. “Burgers again?” he asked.

“Sure thing,” Dean said.

Lucifer held his breath as Dean walked to the door, not even looking back or noticing the small black box Lucifer had used to break in, and left.

Lucifer smirked as he waited a few moments, before he heard Castiel’s voice.

“I know you’re here, big brother.”

Lucifer laughed and ducked out of the shadows, snorting. “You look like hell, baby brother,” he said. “And your kidnapper is an idiot.”

“He can be,” Castiel agreed. “Corner room?”

“How’d you guess?” Lucifer asked.

“I can hear people walking up and down stairs at night,” Castiel said as Lucifer picked his handcuffs.

“Alright. Take the black box and run,” Lucifer murmured. “I want you to run five blocks east, call Michael at the nearest payphone. He’ll have Balthazar come get you. Sorry I’m late.”

“You’re not late,” Castiel snorted. “It’s good to see you. You’ve been on too many assignments recently.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes affectionately. “Go home to your mate,” he said. “And don’t forget to file an incident report.”

“I won’t,” Castiel said. “Good luck.”

Lucifer nodded. “You too,” he said honestly.

Castiel grinned and left, making sure he took Lucifer’s electronic device out.

Lucifer watched him go and sat down on the bed, gun in his lap. He was a quick draw, so to speak. He clicked the safety on and closed his eyes, waiting for his target to return.

“You’re a candle in the wind on a cold, dark night,” Dean hummed as he slipped his key card in and opened the door, turning his back to close it. “Hope you’re hungry, Cas, ‘cause I got us both burgers and fries.”

“Excellent,” a calm voice that definitely wasn’t Castiel said. Dean froze. “I’m always in the mood for a good burger. Also, was that you singing REO Speedwagon?”

Dean let his hand travel to the front of his waistband, where his gun was. “How’d you get in?” he asked.

“Oh, did you really think that because this hotel has electronic key cards means people like me can’t get in?” the other man snorted. “Really, I thought you had more sense than that. In fact, I can name four different mistakes you’ve made since you kidnapped Castiel.”

“Where is he?” Dean asked.

“By now, hopefully being picked up by his mate,” the man said calmly.

“Why can’t I smell you?” Dean asked.

“Scent blockers,” the man admitted. “Come on in, Dean, and let’s have a chat.”

Dean turned and walked into the room more fully, seeing a blond haired man dressed in all black sitting on the bed, eyes closed. A gun sat on his lap, and a smirk was painted across the soft pink mouth.

“You’re Lucifer,” he said. “You’re the best?”

“So they tell me,” Lucifer said, opening his eyes.

“So what are these supposed mistakes I’ve made?” Dean asked. He was curious.

“I’ll tell you, only because it’ll amuse me,” Lucifer said. “One, not using scent blockers. I could smell you down the hall. Wonderful scent, by the way. Very Americana. Two, corner room. Now, I get why you chose this- less traffic. But, it’s also easier for people like me to get into because of that, especially because of the quick escape by use of stairs. That’s why a lot of times corner rooms in hotels are called ‘murder rooms’.” Lucifer’s eyes opened, and Dean got a shiver from seeing the icy blue that his former captive was talking about. “Number three, easily identifiable aliases. Rock stars. Did you really think that you could get away with being called Angus Young?”

Dean shrugged. “I’ve always liked them, what name do you use?” he sneered.

“Nick,” Lucifer smirked. “Nick Campbell. Or something like that. Nice, quiet, hardly memorable. And number four… You just had a heat. Your mind isn’t in too full of gear right now. So number four point five would be not using heat blockers.”

Dean chuckled. “And you’d know about heat blockers how?” he asked.

“Gabriel’s an Omega,” Lucifer said. “He’s been on heat blockers since he was fourteen. He’s only had one heat, and that was the first heat. Once he’s mated, he’ll go off them but so far, the only one of us who is mated or bonded is Castiel. And he got lucky with Balthazar.”

Dean observed the Alpha. He seemed relaxed, carefree, easy, but Dean could sense the killer underneath, ready to strike. He set the tray down and slowly withdrew his gun once he saw Lucifer’s eyes closed.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Lucifer said, and Dean blinked, noticing Lucifer had his gun raised and the safety was off. His eyes hadn’t even opened, and the hand was steady.

Okay. Castiel was quite possibly not exaggerating. He lowered his gun and set it down on the dresser and raised his hands.

“What are you gonna do, kill me?” Shit. He probably shouldn’t have said that.

“Yes,” Lucifer said calmly, opening his eyes again. “Just not yet. I want to see you suffer.”

“Why?” he asked.

“You kidnapped my baby brother,” Lucifer replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “What if I were to do the same? Wouldn’t you kill me?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah,” he said. “You’d be dead by now if you had taken Sammy.”

Lucifer huffed, getting off the bed. The gun remained steady and he walked towards Dean. It wasn’t long before the barrel of the gun was pressed against Dean’s chest. “I get the feeling that this is a test for you, Dean,” he murmured. “So I’m only going to ask once: did you do this on your own?”

Dean’s mouth went dry. “How’d you know?” he asked.

“I can read people,” Lucifer said. “It’s why I’m damn good at this. This is a test for you, pushing you to your limits. You prefer to snipe. I looked at your file before I came here. You prefer to be far away when you kill. Unlike me, who likes to be up close and personal.” He smirked with only one side of his mouth, and Dean felt himself responding. He may not be able to smell the Alpha, but the proximity and the handsome features and the danger of it all was the exact reason why Dean preferred to snipe. “So tell me, Dean. Who told you to kidnap Castiel and to request me?”

Dean swallowed. “My father,” he whispered. “He’s been training me and Sammy to do this since we were kids. I was five when he handed me my first gun.”

“Why?” Lucifer asked.

“Why what, Old Scratch?” Dean snapped.

“Why did he ask you to kill my brother and myself?” Lucifer asked.

Dean closed his eyes. “Because on the last assignment he gave me, my target got away,” he admitted. “Cain Murderson. I fell into bed with him and got knotted. Dad was furious. He told me to kidnap Castiel Milton and to request the best of the best to come get me.”

“So this is your father’s method of punishing you.” Lucifer’s voice was flat.

Dean nodded. “I was nearing heat, I really shouldn’t have been out on assignment,” he admitted. “But Dad insisted. Told me that if I could kill you, all was forgiven.”

“But you can’t,” Lucifer said slowly.

“I could,” Dean insisted. “I really could.”

“But you don’t want to?” Lucifer asked.

Dean shrugged. “I didn’t want to kidnap Cas,” he admitted. “I even grew to like him. And if Dad hears I didn’t kill him or you…” he took a deep breath, “He might kill me.”

Lucifer nodded. He leaned in and scented Dean, smelling the Omega’s worry and fear mixed in with arousal. Engine grease, apple pie, and leather… it was an intoxicating smell and Lucifer growled softly.

“Do… do I smell good?” Dean asked softly.

“Yes,” Lucifer snarled softly. “If I go into rut because of you, Omega…”

“Take me,” Dean pleaded. “Please.”

“I won’t be able to stop myself,” Lucifer warned. “I’m a hard bedfellow, and I haven’t been in rut since I presented.”

“This is why I snipe. Danger turns me on,” Dean admitted. “And I’m fuckin’ horny because of you, man. You’re like… danger personified.”

Lucifer smirked darkly, a predatory look and Dean shivered.

“Then let me feast, Omega,” Lucifer growled. He was going into rut, and all over leather, apple pie, and engine grease. His cock pressed insistently at his jeans and he began shoving them off as he yanked Dean forward into a bruising kiss.

All at once, the scents of mint, citrus, and something that Dean thought might be nutmeg overwhelmed him and Dean wrapped his arms around Lucifer’s neck, encouraging him to kiss harder, deeper. He clung to the Alpha’s biceps, feeling the raw power underneath.

“Mine,” Lucifer growled lowly, tugging Dean’s lip out and biting it harshly. The Omega moaned brokenly and agreed.

Lucifer picked Dean up and slammed him ass down on the dresser, next to Dean’s own gun, and began to work him over, and Dean couldn’t help but surrender to the danger that Lucifer embodied.

They fucked, long and hard into the night, Dean encouraging Lucifer’s rut as the Alpha drove into him over and over again. They lost count of how many knots, and despite Dean’s pleas, Lucifer refused to mate him. Probably to make sure that they didn’t make a mistake.

When Dean woke up the next morning, sorer than he’s ever been, Lucifer was gone, leaving only the scents of mint, citrus and nutmeg and a pain in Dean’s heart.

“Michael?”

Michael looked over at Lucifer in the dormitory style room. As unmated Alphas, they shared a room except for when Michael goes into rut. He gave a soft sigh as he looked at his younger brother. Lucifer looked miserable. Ever since he came home from rescuing Castiel (Michael didn’t even mind that Lucifer didn’t kill Dean, since it was painfully obvious that it wasn’t on Dean’s own volition. Castiel was out to murder John Winchester right now), Lucifer had been plagued with headaches, nausea, and insomnia. “What’s up, Lucifer?” he asked, walking over to Lucifer’s bed. His face was red.

“Do I have a fever?” Lucifer whispered.

Michael laid a gentle hand on Lucifer’s forehead before nodding. “I’m getting Gabriel,” he said.

“No, please, don’t,” Lucifer whined but it was too late. Michael was off fetching Gabriel.

“You’re scent bonded, big brother,” Gabriel said, snapping his latex gloves off.

Lucifer groaned and shook his head. “Fuck, no, I can’t be,” he whimpered.

“Who’d you last sleep with?” Gabriel asked.

Lucifer grumbled. “No body,” he denied.

Michael looked at Gabriel. “My bet is Dean Winchester,” he said.

“The kid who kidnapped Cassie?” Gabriel asked.

Michael nodded.

Gabriel snorted. “Ironic. Assassin love story,” he said. “Luci, when you smelled Dean, did you go into rut?”

“Fuck off,” Lucifer moaned. “My head hurts and you’re yelling.”

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Michael said dryly.

Gabriel’s eyes widened. “Find Dean. Now. They’re scent bonded, and it’s been, what, two weeks?”

Michael nodded. “I’ll call Crowley,” he said.

Dean rushed into the Alpha dormitory of the Mercies, in awe of how Lucifer was curled up in a ball on his bed. All Crowley- his new boss- had to say was that Lucifer needed him, and he dropped everything and ran to Lucifer. He instantly felt better the moment that he could smell Lucifer.

Lucifer sat up, gun in hand, and pointed it at Dean, eyes wild.

“Whoa, man,” Dean chuckled. “It’s just me.”

“Dean?” Lucifer whispered.

“Yeah, in the flesh,” Dean chuckled. “Feel better?”

“Yeah, I guess,” Lucifer said. The gun didn’t waver. “It appears we have a bond. A scent bond.”

Dean groaned. “Dude, were you up watching Bond movies all night?” he teased as he walked over.

“No,” Lucifer sighed, setting the gun down and letting Dean sit next to him. “Do you mind?”

“Mind what?” Dean asked.

“Being scent bonded to a man like me,” Lucifer asked.

“We’re both killers for hire, Luc,” Dean smirked.

“I held you at gunpoint,” Lucifer muttered.

“I kidnapped your baby brother. It’s understandable.” Dean leaned in and kissed Lucifer deeply. “I want you, Lucifer. Honest. You’re a good man, deep down. And besides,” he smirked. “I mention I have a danger kink?”

Lucifer chuckled and leaned in to kiss Dean again. “If you’re sure,” he muttered against his lips.

“I’m more sure about this than anything,” Dean assured him softly. “I want to be your Omega.”

Lucifer growled at the thought of Dean being anyone else’s. “When’s your next heat?”

“Next week,” Dean murmured.

“Good,” Lucifer snarled, and Dean shivered. “I’m mating you then.”

Dean smiled, then moaned as Lucifer bit his neck harshly. Not enough to mate, but enough to leave a mark.

It was crazy, being scent bonded to the assassin who was sent to kill him for the dishonor of kidnapping his younger brother. But, as Lucifer pinned him to his bed to continue his assault, Dean wasn’t sure if he could imagine any other Alpha being his future mate. Mint, citrus, and nutmeg… the best scents Dean’s ever smelled, and the only ones he’s ever wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
